Candy-taste sweet kisses
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Title says it all. A really fluffy story about 2 girls. One confess her love. The other realize her love. And so, in a sunny Sunday, the story starts...along with their happiness. Reviews much apriciated! T for safe!


I don't own Yuru Yuri! Reviews is much appriciated !

It was another sunny Sunday. In an apartment's room, 2 girls were embracing while sleeping peacefully. Without doubts, they are best friends...Normal friends won't hug each other when they're sleeping so casually. Suddenly, the alarm clock buzzed loudly...The girl with the dark hair slowly opened her eyes, glanced quietly at the girl besides her, then hit the clock. She obviously didn't want to wake her friend. The blondie moved slightly, and then muttered in a small, sleepy voice:

"Yui...let me sleep a little more..."

That girl is no one other but Toshino Kyoko. She has been Yui friend since childhood, and they had spent a lot of time together...Last night, for some unknown reason, she came over to Yui's place and refuses to go home. So, Yui has to let her stay.

"You had wake up already?"

But to reply to Yui suprised, Kyoko just continued her little sleep talks:

"Yui...you are such a meanie... give me back my Rum Raisin..."

# Seriously...what in the world is she dreaming? # Yui thought, but smiled nonetheless. She tried to pull away from her friend tight embrace, avoid waking her up. She got off from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

But right at that moment, Kyoko's eyes opened. Looked at Yui, the blondie turned a little scarlet, then complained with a teasing voice:

"Mou...You always wake up before I do...You really want to see my sleeping face that much?"

"Not really. It's just because you always stay up late watching TV" - the dark-hair girl teased her back

"But there are a lot of good shows. Besides, there was a Rum Raisin ad last night." - She pouted her lips

"All right! All right! Just try to sleep earlier next time, OK?"

"Yessssss!"

When Kyoko came out of the bathroom, breakfast was already made by Yui. She sat down and ate quietly, but glancing Yui from time to time. Yui noticed her friend's strange behavior and asked:

"Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?"

"No…I am just thinking that you look really good today!" – Kyoko answered with a slight blush on her face

"Really? Thanks!"

#It's rather strange…This girl would always make me feel really peaceful. I wonder what's that means. # Yui wondered herself while she's eating.

After a little while, the 2 girls have finished their breakfast. As they were watching TV, an idea came to Kyoko's mind.

"Nee Yui, let's go to the theme park. We haven't been there for a while."

"Yeah…That's sounds great. Let's get ready and go." – Yui answered after a little thinking

5 minutes later…

"Nee Yui, how do I look?"

"…I don't think there is any word that could correctly express your beauty."

It was the truth. Kyoko was wearing a yellow dress – which matched her hair quite well. She has also put on a light make up. No one could see the normal everyday blondie. Kyoko right now was more like a princess in a royal castle.

"Yui is really cute, too!"

Yui was wearing a dark blouse and short skirt. Unlike the quite girly Yui in the school, she was giving a cool and somewhat tomboyish impression.

"Really? You are praising me quite a lot lately… What are you scheming?" – Yui asked with a little teasing

"Such meanie… You dare to question my innocence?"

"Just kidding! Bleh"

"Mou… Not funny! Anyway let's go!" – Kyoko pouted her lips (again) and grabed Yui hands. She draged Yui and started to run at an in-human speed.

"Wait. I haven't put my shoes on yet! Wait, Kyoko!"

"Seriously Kyoko… You shouldn't have done that! My foot hurts!"

"Ehehe… Sorry, I was a little too excited. "

"It's alright. Just don't do that again, OK?" – Seeing Kyoko apologize-face, Yui can't help but break off into a smile.

*Nod nod nod*

"Ahhhh! Check that out!"

After that, Kyoko ran around the theme park without even cares about Yui presence.

# This girl never learns, doesn't she? # Yui looked at the blondie and sighed.

#But after all, that's what make her "Kyoko"#

They played various games in the park and spent the day full of laughter. At the end of the day, Kyoko pointed at the Ferris wheel, and took Yui hand:

"Yui… I want to ride that thing with you!"

"Alright... But after that, we're going home alright? It's about to get dark."

"Yes! Yui is the best!" – Kyoko shouted with an energetic voice

# Does she ever tired? She draged me around all day long already. #

The girls bought 2 tickets, and then climbed on the Ferris wheel. It's almost evening, so they are the only ones in the Wheel. Kyoko said with a small voice:

"You know, I really love looking everything from up here. The scene is really beautiful."

"Yeah… It really is."

"Just like how I love looking at you, how I love spending time with you, how I love being by your side…" – Kyoko's face turned into a bright red color. The blondie is blushing furiously.

"Uhm… Kyoko…what do you really mean by that?" – Yui asked with a flustered face. It looked like she was confused by Kyoko words.

"Mou… how dense could you be? What I mean is… I…l-l-lov...love…you…baka"

"Ehh? You? Love me? You mean… a romantically way?" – Yui eyes widened in shock

"Is there another kind of love to speak of? Yui no baka…"

"But… this really is unexpected… I don't know what to say."

"It's OK… You could give me an answer when you are done thinking about it."

"…Yeah… Let's talk about this when we got home." – The dark-hair girl regained her composure, but obviously still in a surprised state.

The rest of the ride past in silence due to Kyoko sudden confession. It seemed that Yui is thinking really hard about what just happened. Her eyebrows were twitching and she looked like she concentrating really hard. When they got off the Ferris wheel, the akward silence continued until Kyoko broke it with a small request to Yui:

"Nee Yui… I want to eat some sweets. Buy me some?"

"…OK" – was all her best friend said. They stop by a convinience store, and Yui got some sweets of all kind. Then she gave them to the otaku:

"Here… Eat up!"

"Thanks" – The blonde answered cheerfully, but some how her voice have a little nervous sound to it.

After a little walking, the 2 girls arrived at Yui home. When they have settled inside, Yui asked her best friend:

"Nee… when did you started to… you know… l-lo…love me?"

"Uhm… I think it is back then… when we were still in elementary school."

"Such a long time?"

Kyoko smiled weakly, and then answered: "…Yeah… You were always by my side, cheering me up, protecting me, and before I knew it, I ended up falling in love with my best friend."

"Why didn't tell me up till now?"

Upon hearing Yui question, Kyoko can't put up a smile any more. She started to breaking into tears, sobbing, and then answered with a muffled voice: "I did… I tried to give you signs… I tried… But you never noticed… You didn't give me any attention at all…"

Yui was a little shocked for a little moment, but then she immediately knew what she have to do. She huged her best friend right away, pulled the blonde into a really tight embraced, then with a sweet voice: "I am sorry… I was really clueless… I always that thought you just think of me as a friend… Sorry…"

By hearing this, Kyoko cried even more: "Stupid… you really are stupid… do you know how hard it was on me? Yui no baka!"

"I told you I am sorry… Just to let you know, I have a surprised that wills defintely cheer you up!"

"Then what are you waiting? Tell me already!" – The blonde cried had stopped by this time, and hearing Yui words litted a light of hope on her small, cute face.

"I love you too… I just didn't notice that fact… Sorry" – Yui continued with the sweet voice from before – "I always felt peaceful and happy by your side… I just realized it when I was thinking about what you have said this afternoon. Sorry that I didn't notice it earlier…" But then, something made her really curious, so she asked her friend: "But why did you choose today to confess?"

"Well, a friend of mine said something yesterday. She said something like: This life is short, so treasure it. If you love someone, tell them. If you want to do something, do it. Cause' you won't know if you gonna die tomorrow or not. So I decide to take her advice" (author notes: This quote is mine! Don't use it without permission!)

"Well, I think I should take that advice and do what I want too!" – Yui seductively muttered before moving closer and closer to the face of the girl she loved, while a small devilish smile started appearing on her face.

"What do you me-…." – Kyoko voice was cut off by Yui cherry lips pressing on hers. Kyoko's eyes widened in surprised, but closed them slowly after a while. She was starting to enjoy the kiss. The warmth of their lips felt good to each other. Yui pressed her body against Kyoko, embracing her even tighter. All the desires that have been supressed for about 4 years are leaking uncontrollably, runnning through their heads and their bodies. Their breaths were raging, and it looked like they have no intention to stop. But after a few minutes, Yui released Kyoko, which made her show a dissatisfied face.

"More… I want more… I want more of kisses Yui!"

"Me too… but I don't want to die because of suffocation, ya' know!"

"Ehehe… I don't mind that though! Since you take my first kiss, you need to take responsibility by giving me more of it, OK?" – Kyoko cheerfully said. Tears of happiness could be seen in her eyes.

Yui sudden shouted "Ahh!" like she just remembered something really important. She looked at Kyoko face for a long while, before asking the blonde otaku: "I almost forgot. Toshino Kyoko, would you become my… lover?" Even they love each other so much, saying it was still a difficult thing. It was their first love after all.

"Do I even need to answer? I think it's rather something that even you would have known!" – Kyoko answered shyly.

"I'll try my best not to take that as an insult… But of course, I want to hear your answer. I want to hear it coming out from your little cute mouth!"

"If you say so then… Yes… I (definitely) want to be your lover. I want to be your lover until death aparts… No, until God becomes mortal…"

"What does that supposed to mean?" – Hearing the girl she loves answered, Yui was extremely confused. She has no idea what Kyoko was trying to say.

"You really don't understand? Does God ever become mortal? Yui no baka!"- Kyoko blushed heavily while answering with a small voice.

"If you want to say forever, then just say it out. You words are confusing me. When have you become so 'tsundere'?"

"I am definitely not a tsundere! I am just embarassed. My love for you made me that way!" –Kyoko shouted loud enough that the neighbors 2 blocks away could have heard them.

"OK, OK! But hey, where's the candy I just bought you a while before? I would to try some of it. It's a new brand, after all."

"Here… but there's only one piece left… Uuuuuuuu… What should I do? I want to eat but I also want to share it with you…" – Kyoko muttered while pondering around, thinking.

But then, an idea just flashed through her mind… A perfect idea for them.

"Nee Yui, close your eyes! Ehehe" – Kyoko's face showed a mischevious smile.

"What are you scheming again?"

"Just close your eyes and listen to your lover!"

The word lover worked like magic. Yui closed her eyes at an instant and smiled: "Okay. Ready!"

Kyoko ate the candy, and then pressed her lips on Yui's, pushing her lips and the candy to Yui's mouth. Yui was surprised at first, but then opened her mouth and accepted both Kyoko tongue and the sweet candy. Their tongues intertwined and they both enjoy the candy and each other saliva in a room filled with happiness.

So…somewhere of a magical world…in a apartment room…2 girls were exchanging candy-taste kisses…while nibbling on their new-found happiness…just for the 2 of them...

The End!


End file.
